Yugioh Interviews
by Ariel Monroe
Summary: Me and my Yami interview the yugioh characters send me advice in reviews
1. We interview Yami

Yugioh Interviews

I don't own Yugioh

Regular-Me

**Bold- Yami Ariel**

_Italics-Whoever we are interviewing_

Hey everyone. It's Ariel **and Yami Ariel **we will be interviewing the characters of the first Yugioh first up, The Pharaoh not the one from season 0 he will be a separate interview.

What do you think about season 0?

_I was awesome yet well I no longer wonder my name is dark yugi_

**If I murdered Yugi or Tea what would you do?**

_Send you to the shadow realm without a second thought_

**Okayyyyyyyyyyyy *sweatdrops**

Do like you prideshipping?

_*bleep* no_

Okay simple question simple answer

**Can your hair be used as a weapon?**

Yami what is with you and weapons?

_Who me?_

No my yami.

**Answer the question**

_I don't know according to fan fiction, possibly._

What is your worst fear?

_Yugi being sent to the shadow realm_

_Can I go now?_

**I have to ask my Hiraki**

Sure


	2. We interview Shadi

Yugioh Interviews

I don't own Yugioh

Today we will interview Shadi

Like I said

Regular-Me

**Bold-Yami Ariel**

_Italics-Whoever we are interviewing_

Hello everyone today we will interview Shadi

**Why him**

Because um no one else has

_Can we begin?_

Sure

**Why do read people's minds**

_Because I can_

Why did you say you would guide the gang through the puzzle in season 5 when we all know how well that went in season 1. You would have died if not for Yugi.

_I didn't think it through at all?_

**Do you like Ishizu?**

_Possibly_

What do you think about Yugioh Abridged?

_I hate that son of a *bleep* Little Kuriboh ruined my reputation. _

**I owe you $30**

_What are you talking about?_

I bet her $30 bucks I could get you to cuss about Little Kuriboh

**Are you bald?**

_No_

Here is the money back Yami

**Thx**

_Did you make a bet about whether or not I was bald?!_

Maybe

_Goodbye I am Leaving_

**Rate and Review and **give us ideas.


	3. We Interview Joey

I'm serious **please review** If you don't **we'll kill you** yami I said if you don't we won't update. **But it doesn't rhyme** Idc

No that that's over with let's get on with the interview** Can I choose? **Sure. **Joey **ok

Like I said

Regular-Me

**Bold-Yami Ariel**

_Italics-Whoever we are interviewing_

**Hey Joey**

_What's up?_

Do you like Yugioh Abridged?

_A little but I don't how they made me seem like an idiot. Nyeh_

**Are you afraid of your dad?**

_Yes_

Do you like Puppyshipping?

_ #&% no_

**What about Polarshipping**

_I 3 it it is awesome ad I wish it were cannon_

It is

_(:_

Do you hate Seto?

_Yes_

**What do you think about season 0?**

_I loved it I liked that Serenity had pink hair and Kaiba's green hair had it easier to make fun of him. I didn't like how our names were near unpronounceable._

Do you hate Tea?

_Nope she is fun Little Kuriboh stressed to much over the friendship speeches._

**So do you wanna do the honors?**

_Sure Rate and Review and give the authoress advice_

**Bye Joey**

_See you later_


	4. We interview season 0 yami

Still only one review *cries*.** It's okay Hiraki.** **You jerks she works hard to try to get at least 1 chapter a day and she is new. Ad least give her advice!**

Who should we interview? **The person you said you in chapter 1. **Fine! We will interview **Season 0 yami finally, someone as sadistic as me.** This interview will also apply to the yami from the first few manga chapters.

_Anyone wanna play a game?_

No thanks *sweatdrops

**Okay first question do you feel any remorse about setting someone on fire?**

_Nope he was on death row anyway._

Okaaay

What do you think about the second series?

_It's okay but I was too soft. I hardly ever gave a Penalty Game!_

**What would you do if someone refused to play a shadow game with you? **

_Probably either Mindcrush them on sight or use Yugi's signature puppy eyes._

Thanks for the Image.

**Have you ever lost a game?**

_I lost a staring contest with a wall._

Ok

He is a Pycho, a Sadist, and Challenges walls to games *sweatdrops

**Are you aware you are the 4****th**** hottest character in Yugioh?**

_Yes wanna play hopscotch_

H*bleep no

**Let's end this interview before Yami Kills Someone**

Rate **and Review**

_And remember kids. Cheating and Bullying is just wrong. Tramatizing people for life is A okay_


	5. We interviewkill Dartz

Okay I'm all smiles because I got a review. Yay! ** Today we will interview Dartz. **

How do you feel to be the first in the series to play card games on Motorcycles?

_Pre_tty _cool_

**Why do you like stealing people's souls in Children's Card games? That's a little hardcore!**

_It's fun; Especially little Yugi. He was fun to torment._

How did Atlantis sink?

_Kaiba came for a visit and his ego was to big!_

**Dartz**

_Yes?_

**Move 2 spaces to the left**

***presses button**

_*falls in yugi fan girl pit_

_*fan girls kill him for tormenting yugi_

**Rate and review**

(A/N whoever review I'm sorry, I just hate Dartz with all my hate)


	6. We Interview Tea

Disclaimer: I've been forgetting it so the chapter one disclaimer goes for all my chapters k?

Hey everyone 4 reviews yay. **So who do we interview? **Well one of my awesome reviewers told me to interview Tea. (To the guest who said to interview the Oriclos Knights. I will be honest. Review but, remember I hate Dartz and his Minions k) Lets begin!

Hey Tea

_What's up?_

**What do you think about friendship?**

_I think it is awesome but unlike what they say I do in LK's version I don't do friendship speeches._

Do you like Peachshipping more or Yami x Tea

_Who do you like?_

Duke

**Yugi**

_Tea x Yami because I won't take Yugi away from you Yami Ariel_

**_*awwwww_**

Were you afraid when Yami went into his memories?

_Yes I know it was selfish but I was scared that he would find another girl_

**That's not selfish?**

You weren't afraid of him dying?

_No I've known him long enough to know he would be fine._

**How did you feel when you saw Tristian and Joey carrying Yugi from the ****_fire_****?**

_Scared if something happened to Yugi I don't know what I'd do. Especially since I could have told Yugi not to give him the puzzle!_

Have you ever tried just dance 3?

_Yes it's a little harder than DDR but I love it._

**You're awesome**

_Thanks you to._

Will you do the honors?

_Sure Rate and Review please._


	7. We Interview Mr Evil I mean yugi

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

OMG yami **What **we haven't interviewed Yugi? **Seriously **uh-huh **Lets Interview him.**

Hey Yugi

_Hey _

**Are you ready for the interview?**

_Yes_

Ummmm do you like puzzleshipping or Peachshipping

_Peachshipping_

**Do you ever reach puberty?**

_IDK_

Why didn't you want Yami to kill Kaiba?

_Because I want to murder him without a cardgame I will (censored, censored, censored, censored)._

You are no not innocent

_Fan Fiction said I was not the show!_

**You are awesome do you find Tea annoying**

_Nope Tristian sure Tea nope_

So what do you do at night?

_You mean besides playing children's cardgames, playing murders, and committing them?_

*sweatdrops Yes

_Um play around with my Yami?_

**Okay**

You know what because I don't want to die lets end this interview now.

**Rate and Review**


	8. We Interview (censored) I mean Kaiba

Disclaimer: No **we** don't **own** Yugioh **where **did **you **get **that **idea?

**Welcome back to Yugioh Interview Ariel will be here in a second she is happy about all the reviews! **I'm back I'd like to thank Ice and her yami Icou for the interviews any way to the interview.

**TheNameIsBlackfire asked us to interview Kaiba so let's begin.**

***_at the park_**

**Ariel why are we at the park?**

Kaiba's ego can't fit in my room.

_I'm here okay_

**Shut up Seto**

_What?!_

**Sorry always wanted to do that lets begin.**

How did you come up with you catch phrase screw the rules I have money?

_It used to be Screw the rules I have an empire of axe-murderers but I got in trouble when I actually hired one Chopper man._

*sweatdrops

**Why did you rip up Yugi's grandpa's card? You could've claimed it for yourself?**

_I know but Yugi said it was his gran-dad's heart so I wanted to see if it were true. I've always wanted to rip someones heart_

Do you like Puppyshipping?

_Yes I love it. It makes me feel all tingly._

0.0

**0.0**

That's disturbing.

**Why do you pretend to like women?**

_So I can break their hearts and crush their dreams._

If only your ego wasn't so big.

_Why_

Then I could fit in my room and you could meet the same fate as Dartz!

_I'm going._

**Rate and **Review


	9. We interview a EFF hole Errr Bakura

Disclaimer: See last chapter

Today we will interview Bakura. **Do we have to? **Yes **but **Look just because he likes you and keeps flirting doesn't mean I won't so lets start.

_Hey Yami Ariel my little knife._

***presses button**

**_*cuffs clamp on Bakura Legs_**

**Listen Baka every time you flirt your shirt will come of more and you will be dragged into the fan girl pit.**

Okay let's start

**How did you manage to keep a grudge for 5000 years.**

_IDK my sweet_

_*shirt comes halfway off_

Why did you steal the Millennium eye from Peagesus?

_The previous owner was the man who killed my family._

Why hunt the Atem?

_His father sent the previous owner of the millennium eye to kill my country._

Actually he didn't he had no idea he slaughtered your family.

_Really_

**Yes baka**

_Wow sexy and smart._

_*shirt comes completely of_

**Now Baka why do you like stealing peoples souls?**

_I wanna make my own Dark Items the ring will go to you Dear Yami and I will go on your finger._

**That's it!**

_*falls shirtless into fan girl pit_

*_fan girls shriek_

Wasn't that a bit harsh?

**Nope**

**Rate **and **Review**


	10. We Interview season 0 mokuba

Who are we interviewing? **You'll see. **Who? **Season 0 Mokuba **He's a cutie. **Um**

_Hurry up I have a Capu-man tournament to go to._

Shut up Moki….

_Finish that sentence and I'll chop of both off you thumbs._

**Why are you so violent?**

_I learned from my brother._

Why haven't you killed Yugi?

_He saved me from a penalty game at Death-T 4_

Which your brother caused

**How you feel about the series after season 0?**

_I was too innocent and got kidnapped too much._

Do you like 4kids?

_NO they totally butcher all anime._

**We will let you go now**

_Thx_

(A/N sorry for lack of updates I've been busy)


	11. We Interview Mahad I mean Dark Magician

**Who do we interview? **Well "yugioh fan" told us to interview Mahad so because of what I think would be fun. **We won't interview him. **Instead we'll interview Dark Magician. **If you've seen season 5 you'll know why.**

_Can we begin? Dark Magician girl and I have a date later and I need to get ready._

We'll make this quick don't worry.

_Thank You_

**Have you ever thought of sending Bakura to the shadow realm?**

_Bakura as in the Yami or Hiraki_

**Yami**

_Yes I want the ring back._

Is your hair really purple?

_No. Actually it's blue. I wanted red hair but when I used the dye it was permanent and well blue + red = purple._

**What is your favorite color?**

_Purple._

What's it like being in a stone tablet?

_It's ok I would rather not be in a stone tablet though._

**What's your secret?**

_My brother didn't fall he was pushed._

**_(Dog with a Blog reference)_**

**I mean to being so awesome and cool**

_I don't know it just happened._

So humble

_Can I go now I still have to rent a limo. It's a double date me and Dark Magician Girl and Mystic Elf and Celtic guardian._

__Bye

**See you later**

Rate _and _**Review**


	12. We Interview Peagasus

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh

Sorry I haven't been updating if you want to know why just read my other fic **It's called why we haven't updated.**

**TheNameIsBlackfire asked us to interview Pegasus and to be clear we will not Interview anyone who only appeared in season 4.**

Flame us all you want flames will be used to burn Dartz alive so plan your comments accordingly.

_Can we begin your room is so not fabulous._

Peggy I hope you know that below you is Kaiba fangirls and Timeshipping fangirls (if you search it you will be scared for life).

_Fine let's begin._

**Do you ever miss Cecilia?**

_Yes she was the only one I ever loved._

I thought you liked Timeshipping.

_She was the only woman I ever loved._

**K**

_Oh I gtg can we do this later It was super fabulous._

**Bye.**


	13. Sopa Is Back

Important! I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter but please read it! This must be stopped!

This is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

It has been brought to my attention that several other authors are bringing up the issue that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it affects us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can be carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I'm exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This affects us all and we cannot let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threatened. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell your friend, have them spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. But we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow readers and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.  
-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before let's do it again, come darlings lets push SOPA back and fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!  
shadowwriter329  
InuYoiushi  
Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam  
g1rldraco7  
InuFan21497  
WorldsDreamerGirl14

Ariel Monroe

**(Come on guys, let's do this!)**


	14. Beautifacation MembersMuffins

Diclaimer: 4kids dubbed yugioh that is all the proof you need that I don't own it.

I am SO SO sorry for not updating I have been doing other things but here is the next interview. Leahtheredpearlvoice told us to interview season 0 Honda so that we shall.

Regular: Me

**Bold: Ary**

_Italics: Whoever we are interviewing_

**_Bold italics: special guest Xanauzamaki's Navi_**

**Let's start**

_Can we make this quick I have a beautification meeting to get to and as a beautifation member _{I edited some of this out it was just a long rant} _So let's make this quick._

Why do you love Miho?

_She is pretty._

**So tell us about your digital pet training guide ****_how to train a mop._**

_Well I wrote it for digital pet trainers to be like me. A humble beautification member and train the ultimate pet._

Why did you name you're digital pet strawberry.

_I hadn't eaten for several days I was hungry when I named it._

**Did you know you are the most useless character in all of yugioh?**

Ary that isn't nice

_It's ok Ary what you don't know is that Beautification Member is better that Taco Cats, Chuck Norise or even Muffins._

**You shouldn't have said that.**

**_*breaks 4_****_th_****_ wall*_**

**_What did you say?_**

_Beautification Members is better that Taco Cats, Chuck Norise or even Muffins._

**_You speak blasphemy._**

{The next few areas have been censors for our younger audience}

_*Dead*_

Navi how are you here this is a yugioh fanfic.

**_I have the inability to comprehend the forth wall._**

Ah

**You are awesome.**

**_Omigosh MUFFINS!_**

**I take that remark back. **

Let's end it now.

**Rate and review and give me ideas**


End file.
